You left me
by carly513
Summary: Bella's older brother abandons her and leaves her with her abusive dad. She runs away and becomes a stripper. What happens when she encounters her succesful and rich brother that left her? I suck at summaries. Full summary inside! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

Hey guys, so this is going to be second attempt at a story. This one will be more interesting. If I don't get reviews I will stop writing. So please review, it lets me know if I am doing good. I love writing and I hope people appreciate the effort and time I put into these stories.

-Carly 3

Here is a full summary:

Emmett is Bella's older brother. After Bella's mom died, When Emmett was 17 and Bella was 15, Charlie started abusing and raping Bella. But he only hurt her when Emmett wasn't around because Emmett was too strong and he could stop him. Emmett knew the abuse was happening and he comforted Bella when she needed it. When Emmett was 18, he couldn't take any more of Charlie. Bella was heartbroken and the beatings got more frequent and worse now that Emmett was gone. Bella made her way to New York and became a stripper. What happens when she encounters her successful and rich brother that abandoned her?


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett leaves

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

Chapter one:

My name is Isabella Swan. I hate when people call me by my full name so I just go by Bella. My mom died a year ago, when I was 13 and Emmett was 17. I have an older brother, Emmett Swan. He is very protective of me and has never done anything to hurt me. I live with my father, Charlie and Emmett. Emmett is very strong; he gets that from my dad, who is also very strong.

After my mom died, my dad became depressed. A few months after he started drinking and took out him anger out on me. He started beating me, and recently started raping me. Emmett knew this was happening. He comforted me. He never went after Charlie because it was too even of a fight.

Tonight Emmett was out with his friends, enjoying the day before his 18th birthday, and Charlie was at home drunk. I was sitting in my room reading withering heights, my favorite book.

I was deep into my book when Charlie came barging into my room. I set my book down so he wouldn't ruin it by throwing it across the room. He grabbed my hair, forcing me to stand up. I tried not to yelp in pain because I knew it only made him want to hurt me even more.

Once I was standing up, he slapped me across the face really hard. It was going to leave a bruise. I cringed, but didn't fall to the floor.

"Get on the bed!" He commanded. Shit. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to rape me, just like he did all those other nights that Emmett wasn't home.

I followed his commanded and laid on the bed. "Take off your clothes." I reluctantly took them off knowing it was just going to be ten times worse if I didn't.

"You're such a whore. I bet you take off your clothes when anybody asks you to. But you can't be doing that anymore, because you are mine, all mine." Charlie said in an evil voice. I just sat there quietly.

He started to remove his pants. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he came and hovered over me. He then slammed his lips on mine forcing them apart. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and began to explore it. His hands trailed down my body and his lips did too, leaving a trail of saliva where his tongue licked over my body. His hands reached my inner thighs and spread them apart. He placed his mouth on my pussy and began to lick my folds. I moaned, but not in pleasure, but in fear and pain.

He then backed away and started beating my body. He brought out some scary looking whips and started whipping me. The whips never broke skin but they did leave bruises. By now I was screaming in pain and sobbing.

When he stopped whipping me he looked over me and came back over to stand my me. His hands started caressing my naked body leaving no area untouched. He then, shoved his dick into my pussy. He put his full length into me and started making long fast thrusts. I glanced over at the clock it said 12:37. I wish Emmett would come home.

Charlie continued to rape me for the next few hours. When the clock said 3:01, Charlie heard the front door open. He quickly got dressed and told me to do the same. I got dressed and went to sit in to corner of my room while my dad went downstairs.

I quickly fell asleep in the corner until I felt strong arms lifting me up and setting me on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing over me. He never asked what happened anymore, because both me and him know that neither of us wants to hear me talk about it. He kissed me on the forehead and left for his room.

This was unusual. He usually stays with me when I cry, telling me that everything was going to be okay. Why was he so distant? Well I guess I will ask him and would find out in the morning.

I woke up the next morning very sore. I went downstairs to get breakfast. Luckily Charlie had already left for work. He was the chief of police in the small town of Forks. When I got downstairs, it was still really early in the morning; the sun had just begun to rise. I looked out the window and saw Emmett loading up his jeep with a bunch of suitcases. What was he doing?

I ran outside and over to Emmett. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Bella. I can't stay here anymore. I don't want to be stuck here." He said not meeting the confused look I was giving him.

"You're leaving me?" I asked, tears were beginning to pour from my eyes.

He still refused to meet my gaze.

"Bye Bellsy." He said. There was so much pain in his voice.

"No Emmett." I said.

"I can't lose you. What am I supposed to do?" I asked between my sobs.

"You are going to finish high school, then go to college and start your life. I just need to get out of here."

"Emmett please. Don't leave me."

Emmett didn't answer. He got into his jeep and drove away.

Now I had no brother to protect me from Charlie. I had no brother to help me through the hard parts in life. My brother is gone and he is never coming back. I am never going to see him again. What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Getting away and jobs

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

Previously on "You left me":

"Emmett please. Don't leave me."

Emmett didn't answer. He got into his jeep and drove away.

Now I had no brother to protect me from Charlie. I had no brother to help me through the hard parts in life. My brother is gone and he is never coming back. I am never going to see him again. What am I going to do?

Chapter 2

Over the next 2 years Charlie kept abusing me. He would hit me and rape me. He also like to use knives on me. He cut me and left some scares on me.

We never got a call from Emmett and my dad blamed me for his leaving and just hurt me worse. Just because we never got a call from Emmett doesn't mean we didn't know what he was up to. You see, Emmett left us and he became a famous actor that mostly shot movies on New York and Hollywood. I went to stores and read magazine articles about my brother. I cried with each one I read because they all showed pictures of Emmett happy with his friends, happy without me.

Every time Charlie would read those articles he got even madder at how successful his son got. I only angered him more and he took it all out on me.

One night I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a backpack and threw a few changes of clothes, some undergarments, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and all of the money I could find. Charlie was at work for the next 5 hours so I didn't have to worry about him catching me. I looked in all of the places I knew Charlie hid money and took it. By the time I was done, I have about 200 dollars. I quickly shoved the money in my bag and started my journey.

I planned to go to New York because I have always wanted to see the city. I don't care if Emmett lived there. I probably wouldn't even bump into him and even if he did see me or I saw him, I would ignore him. He has hurt me enough and I am not going to let him back into my life so he can just leave again and hurt me even more than he already has.

I decided that I was going to use my money and take various busses to get to New York. But I wasn't going to buy a bus ticket until I was out of the state, or at least far away from the city, so there would be no trail for Charlie to follow. When I go to New York I plan to try and find a job and get a cheap apartment. I will finally be able to start my new, better life.

2 weeks later . . .

I was finally here. New York. After taking several busses, and walking many many miles, I made it.

Well, I better start looking for a job and an apartment after I find a job. It was late at night and I was tired. Where was I going to sleep? I looked around and noticed a park with lots of benches where I saw several homeless people sleeping.

I thought about going over there and sleeping on one of the open benched in the park. Who cares? No one will know me. If it's what I have to do for one night, then I will do it.

I walked over to the bench and grabbed a blanket and small square pillow I had bought in Illinois and laid on the bench. I drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt of Emmett leaving how he never called or came back or anything.

I woke up to the sunlight with tears in my eyes from my horrible dream. I packed up my bed and found a public restroom where I brushed my teeth and used a washcloth to wash my body. I washed my hair, put some makeup on and go changed.

When I looked presentable, I went job hunting. I looked in a lot of diners and clothing stores, but they all said that they weren't hiring. Well looks like that job hunt didn't work out so well.

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to get lunch. I stopped at McDonalds and ordered a McChicken and a small soda off the dollar menu. After I was done, I started walking down some streets looking for places that were hiring.

I was out of luck and it was starting to get dark. I sat on a bench outside of a strip club to rest.

All of sudden, I noticed a man in a suit walk out with and girl. He was dragging her by the arm. She was protesting. He finally let go of her and shouted at me, "You are fired! Here's your final pay check, now don't come back!" The girl reluctantly walked away.

The man sighed. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. His eyes landed on me. "Hey what's your name?" He asked me.

"B-Bella." I said.

"Hi, I'm Berry. Do you have a job Bella?"

"No, I was actually looking for one."

"Great, do u want to be a dancer here?" He asked. Hmm, a dancer at a strip club. I heard they make good money, better than a waitress or a sales clerk, plus they get tips.

"I would like that. Thanks." I said sincerely. He seemed like a good person.

"Do u have a place to live?" He asked.

"No I said, I just moved here. I ran away from my abusive dad."

He looked like he felt bad for me.

"Well some of the girls that work here also don't have homes and they share an apartment and split the rent. I could introduce you to them and see if you like them."

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

"No problem, but can you start tonight because as you just saw, I need a dancer."

"Sure. What do I wear and is there a place for me to put my stuff.

"We have costumes that the girls wear and yes we also have lockers for the girls too. And I want to tell you something. I treat all of the girls like family, they have all been through stuff and I'm sure you have too, and I think of them as my family, so I am happy that you can be a part of it." He said.

"Thank you so much, I would love to join your family." I said. I am so happy that I got a job, even though it was one where I had to dance half naked in fount of a bunch of guys, I didn't mind. I was confident and at lease I was making money.

"Okay then, follow me and I will go introduce you to the girls." I nodded and followed him into the club.

The club was dark and there were flashing lights and spotlights on many little stages with poles on them. There was also one big stage that was in the center of the club. There was a bar on the left side of the club and various doors all around. We walked up to one of the doors and he opened it. The room looked like a dressing room it had mirrors and makeup and various revealing costumes that I assume I would have to wear.

"This is Bella. She will be working with us now. She also has no where to stay, so if any of u guys are looking for a roommate talk to her." Barry said.

A girl came up to me. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair. She was very pretty. "Hi Bella, I'm Kirsten."

"Hi Kirsten." I said back.

"Well I heard you were looking for a place to stay. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet." He said to me.

"Wow thank you so much. I hope we can be good friends." I told her.

"I do too."

"Well Bella, It seems you made a new friend. Kirsten will show you around and you can just pick an outfit off of one of the racks. Since you're new we are going to start you off with waitressing. All you have to do is ask what drink people want and give it to them. Easy enough right? Oh and don't forget to be flirtatious, show them your chest. Give them a view of your ass. Give them a 30 second lap dance. That's how you get tips." Berry told me.

"Okay thank you." I said. Then Berry left.

I figured out that I'm really good at my job. Me and Kirsten now share a place and we split the rent. I now have enough money to get new clothes a haircut and all other essentials. For the first time in years, things are going really good for me. And I am happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Next two years

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

Previously on "You left me":

I figured out that I'm really good at my job. Me and Kirsten now share a place and we split the rent. I now have enough money to get new clothes a haircut and all other essentials. For the first time in years, things are going really good for me. And I am happy.

Over the next two years, I am now seventeen and am still working in the club. I got promoted a lot of times. Now I have my own private stage that I dance on any time I want. I get a lot of regulars that have me do private dances .I get paid pretty good and I was able to finish high school online using the computer me and Kirsten share. I love being a dancer, it is so much fun and I don't think it is degrading one bit. It is a steady job and my boss treats us all like family. He helped me get through my dad raping me, as well as the other girls. Everybody here is like family and I couldn't imagine my life without them. Some of them have gone through the same things as me.

A lot of them are fans of my brother and they talk about him a lot because it is a common interest that they all have. I usually stay quiet during their conversations and I am good at holding back the tears. I know from their conversations that he is going to be spending the next few years here shooting multiple movies and spending time in the city with his fiancé and his group of friends. Yeah, I said fiancé; he has a fiancé that I never got to meet. I learned that her name is Rosalie Hale and she is one of the most famous Victoria Secret models. And his group of friends consists of the famous fashion designer, Alice Cullen. Jasper Hale, who acts in civil war movies and is also Rosalie's twin brother. Last but certainly not the least, Edward Cullen, teen heartthrob and world famous actor.

Looks like Emmett's life turned out good. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy my life but I always have the past that I can't forget.

I also heard that he bought a house for him and his group in a rich neighborhood about a mile from the club. And since this is where all of the food places and shops are near that neighborhood he might hang around here. I pray to god he doesn't come to this club or any of the places me and Kirsten go when we want to get something to eat.

I absolutely hate him. He left me to be raped and abused by that son of a bitch. Emmett will never be part of my life ever again. He will never be able to make it up to me for leaving. He has a great life, he is going to get married and he is rich and famous and has amazing friends. Why would he even want me in his life?

Oh and I forgot to say, I have a boyfriend (a/n there is a picture of her boyfriend on my profile, there is also a picture of Kirsten, and Benny). I met him at the club and we hit it off. We have sex a lot and he takes me out to dinner a lot. He is so sweet and handsome. I really like him. His name is Logan.

Okay I know this is a really short chapter sorry. I was going to continue but I think that this is a good place to leave of forgive me. I will have the next chapter up later today. I promise. Please review!

-Carly 3


	5. Chapter 5: Jail

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

And I'm sorry about the short chapter before.

I want at least 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

_Previously on "You left me":_

_I absolutely hate him. He left me to be raped and abused by that son of a bitch. Emmett will never be part of my life ever again. He will never be able to make it up to me for leaving. He has a great life, he is going to get married and he is rich and famous and has amazing friends. Why would he even want me in his life?_

_Oh and I forgot to say, I have a boyfriend (a/n there is a picture of her boyfriend on my profile, there is also a picture of Kirsten, and Benny). I met him at the club and we hit it off. We have sex a lot and he takes me out to dinner a lot. He is so sweet and handsome. I really like him. His name is Logan._

Chapter 5

I was on my break from a hard day of dancing at work. I was going to meet Logan for some coffee at my favorite coffee shop that was only a couple blocks from work like I do every day on my break, but he had to go visit his family in Wisconsin. So I decided to take a walk with Kirsten before we had to go back to the club so we could get some fresh air. I left a few minutes before her and walked across the street over to a bench so I could wait for her.

Just as I was about to sit down, a cop car pulled up and said I was arrested for indecent exposure. I then realized that I still had my dancing costume on. It was a black leather skirt with pink trimming that only covered the bottom half of my ass, and a top that was like a bra that tied, but it had sleeves that started just below my shoulder and ruffled down a couple of inches, and it pushed my C-cup boobs up a lot showing A LOT of cleavage. I also showed my perfectly toned stomach from the top of my ribs to the top of my vagina. I forgot to change because we weren't going to the coffee shop like we usually do. I thought it would be fine to go for a short walk in this, but I guess not. The cop had me stand against the hood will he searched me for any weapons. His hands lingered on my waist a little longer than necessary. E then hand cuffed me and put me in the back of the police car.

The drive to the police station was silent. When we got there they put me in a large cell that had three guys in it. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then they looked up at me and I automatically looked down from embarrassment. I went and sat down.

They continued their conversation, "We really fucked up." The blonde one said.

"I know Rose is going to kill me." The brown haired one said, his voice was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Well it's not so bad." The reddish brown haired one said, while he was looking at me. The other men followed his gazes to me.

"You're just saying that because a smoking hot hooker just came in." He said softly hoping that I didn't hear.

I looked up through my hair; I saw 3 famous actors and one stood out.

It was him.

It was Emmett.

Tears escaped my eyes and I couldn't refrain from sobbing. I brought my legs up to my chin and hid my face in them, probably giving them a peep show but I didn't care anymore.

The reddish brown-haired one, who I recognized to be Edward Cullen, saw me crying and came to comfort me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and let his had graze my boob.

"Nothing." I barely said.

I looked up again into Edward's dreamy green eyes and then looked over at Emmett. He was staring at me. His face was thinking like he was trying to figure out a hard math question.

Edward continued, "Well, what's your name?"

"Bella S-"I stopped suddenly knowing that if I said my whole name, Emmett would make the connection. I just wanted to get out of here, away from him.

"Bella what?" Emmett yelled. Shit. He knew. I refused to look up at him. He looked frustrated that he couldn't see my face.

He walked over to me and lifted up my chin so he could see my face. My face probably changed but it couldn't look too different.

"Dude, what are you doing?" The blonde one asked who I recognized to be Jasper Hale.

Emmett ignored him. He had all of his attention on me, "Bella, what?" He said slower this time.

"I think you know, Emmy-bear." I said, using the nickname that I always used to call him when we were little and I couldn't say Emmett. Realization hit his face.

"Emmy-bear?" Edward said.

No one spoke; me and Emmett just stared at each other. His hand was still gripping my chin and it kinda hurt, actually it hurt pretty badly.

"Ow." I said breaking the silence because my chin was pretty sore.

Emmett immediately left go. "Bells?" Was all he said?

"Do you know her?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked and Edward and Jasper. He smiled really big nodded, and when I saw big, I mean really big.

"Emmett, stop smiling. I don't think it's a good thing that you know a hooker." Edward said.

Emmett looked pissed that Edward called me a hooker. He grabbed Edward by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. He yelled, "SHE IS NOT A HOOKER, SHE IS MY BABY SISTER!_" _Emmett let go of Edward and walked back to where me and Jasper were now standing.

"You have a sister?" Edward and Jasper said.

I looked at Emmett and said as coldly as I could, "Glad to know you talk about me."

"Bella I-" he started, but I interrupted him saying, "Save it, I don't want your excuses. When you got in your jeep and drove down that road leaving me, you stopped being my brother."

Emmett looked hurt by this so he didn't say anything back. Good he should be hurt. I finally have the chance to yell at him and he can't walk away.

"Why haven't you told us about her?" Edward asked. He still had his eyes on my chest. God what a pig.

"I only told Rosalie, sorry guys I just didn't want-" I cut him off again. "Didn't want to talk about me? Is that it? Great. I never talked about you either. None of my friends know that I am your sister, not even my best friend. Were you ashamed to ever tell anyone about me? Because you know what? I'm ashamed to have you as a brother. These two should be ashamed to have you as friends. Your fiancé should be ashamed to be marrying you!" I can't believe I lashed out at him. He looked really mad at me now.

I started yelling. "What did you just say? Are you saying that I don't deserve what I have? Because you know what Bella? I worked hard to get where I am now. I do deserve what I have. My life is so good and I am happy."

Tears rolled down my checks. He just said that his life was happy without his sister in it. I didn't have any energy left to scream at him. So is said softly, "You have a happy life? You don't even miss me? Everything in your life is whole when your own sister isn't there?"

The tears just kept coming. Emmett stepped towards me, and whipped the tears off my face while saying, "I didn't mean it like that."

I was mad again. I slapped his hand off my face and said, "You do mean it like that! And don't touch me! NEVER touch me, you are not my brother."

"Belly-bear." He said. He was really going to resort to that? He used the name he used to call me whenever I called him Emmy-bear.

"Don't call me that! Only my brother can call me that and I don't even have a brother anymore."

Emmet stood there shocked. He was probably shocked from seeing me and me what I said. Edward and Jasper were just watching us shout at each other. They both had lust in their eyes and were looking at me. I walked away from Emmett. I walked as far away from him as this cell would allow.

I heard Emmett say, "Geez guys stop staring at her." He said to Jasper and Edward. I turned to them.

"How could you not stare I mean look at what she's wearing?" Edward said.

Emmett looked at me. For the first time he actually noticed what I was wearing. He looked mad.

Emmett started walking over to me and the other two followed. "Bella what the hell are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?"

I wasn't really mad enough to start yelling I just wanted to go home. So I answered him hoping he would leave me alone after that. "I am wearing one of my favorite uniforms, and I am wearing this because it's part of my job. You know one of those jobs where you don't get thousands of dollars for working one day."

"Where do you work?"

"The club on 8th street." I answered.

He looked mad, "You're a fucking stripper? The sweet little innocent Bella I knew would not become a stripper."

"Yes she would if it was the only way to survive, and trust me I have done worse stuff for stay alive."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like stuff you don't want to know about. But don't worry I am still not going to tell anyone that you're my brother, so you're not embarrassed by me. I won't sell any stories to the press."

He was about to say something when we heard a voice saying, "Emmett! Jasper! Edward! I can't believe you guys ended up in jail. I thought it was just going to be a simple bachelor party and you end up in jail. I have half a mind to leave you hear." Emmett turned and looked at this beautiful blonde girl who I recognized to be Rosalie Hale and she was standing next to Alice Cullen.

Emmett and the other two guys walked over to the girls and they started talking. I stopped listening until I heard one of the guards call my name telling me that someone had bailed me out and I was free to go.

The guard opened the cell and I started walking out. Just then, Emmett grabbed my wrist and said, "Bella you can't leave, I don't want to lose you again, please you can't walk out on me."

I turned to him and said, "Watch me." I got my wrist free and walked out.

I got to the desk and I saw Kirsten. I ran over to her and hugged her. After saying thank you a million times she explained to me how she saw the cop put me into a car. She said she would've been here sooner but she had to explain the whole situation to Berry. He would've come to get me but he couldn't leave the club without closing it.

We walked back to the club and I went to Berry's office so I could thank him. I saw him sitting at him desk and I took one of the chairs.

"I'm so sorry Derry. I should've known better than to go out for a walk in my uniform. I just needed some fresh air."

"Don't worry about it Bella." He said reassuringly, "It's okay you are like family and I won't hold this against you. But could you please work the night shift. Stay on your personal stage and go on the big stage for your own personal dance at 9:15, 10:30, 11:25, and 12:50." Berry was so nice he treated us all like family he watched over us to make sure we were okay and he made sure none of the guys got to grabby when we were onstage, if they did then he would have a couple of the many body guards throw them out.

"No problem Berry and thank you for understanding."

"Don't sweat it, now go out there and make us some money." He told me.

I walked out of Berry's office and went to fix my makeup. When I was done I went to say hi to Kirsten quick, she was the bar tender. Then I made my way to my stage. I began dancing and let my mind wander. I really didn't need to concentrate on the moves it just came naturally.

Crap. I then remembered that I told Emmett where I worked and he would probably be here looking for me. I pray to god he didn't find me.

Just as I finished that thought 3 men walked into the club and I immediately knew who they were. I was scared they would notice me. But as scared as I was, I continued dancing.

They went to the bar and ordered drinks. I saw Emmett talking to Kirsten. It looked like they were asking who I was.

Then my suspicions were confirmed because Kirsten pointed over to me and Emmett looked right into my eyes. Shit. I just looked away and continued dancing, pretending I didn't notice them.


	6. Chapter 6: My own Personal Hell

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

And I'm sorry about the short chapter before.

I want at least 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.

Oh and if you review I will be giving everyone who reviews a preview of the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

**Previously on "You left me":**

**Just as I finished that thought 3 men walked into the club and I immediately knew who they were. I was scared they would notice me. But as scared as I was, I continued dancing.**

** They went to the bar and ordered drinks. I saw Emmett talking to Kirsten. It looked like they were asking who I was.**

** Then my suspicions were confirmed because Kirsten pointed over to me and Emmett looked right into my eyes. Shit. I just looked away and continued dancing, pretending I didn't notice them.**

Chapter 6

I concentrated on my dancing and pretended that they weren't there. I glanced over to where they were hoping that they left. When I looked at the bar and didn't see them there I was relieved. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

Then I was startled when an all too familiar voice close to me. I looked down to see Emmett. I fought the urge to stop dancing and run away but I knew that Berry wouldn't appreciate that because I already got arrested tonight. So I continued dancing and Emmett looked like he was about to jump on my stage. Jasper was holding Emmett back and Edward was staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"Bella, get down here right now!" Emmett said, straining to keep his voice calm.

I decided to stop dancing on my pole and do a floor dance so I could answer him.

"No, this is my job. I don't try and take you away from your job, so you don't try and take me away from mine." I said.

My watch went off and I realized it was time for me to get ready for my big stage dance.

"Excuse me but I have to go. And I suggest you do the same too." I said.

I walked towards the dressing room. All the girls turned as I walked in then went back to their business.

I changed into an even skimpier outfit and went onto the stage. Music played and I started to dance. I saw that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward still hadn't left. I saw Berry outside of his office watching me and making sure none of the guys got to grabby.

Then I heard Emmett's voice, "Isabella Swan you get off that stage right now!"

A few people looked at him and I ignored him. I did a floor dance and Emmett grabbed my wrist. Hard.

I gasped and stopped. I tried to pull my wrist free, but he wouldn't let me go. I looked over at Berry who was telling two of the guards to come and help me.

"Let go of me Emmett."

"Bella you need to stop." Emmett told me. Yeah right. This is my job and it's my only way to make money.

"Emmett you can't make me. This is my job. Now either you let go of me or they will make you let go of me." I said while pointing to the club guards that were making their way over here.

Emmett thought for a while, but didn't let go of me.

The guards came over and instructed him to let go of me. He let go of me and him, Edward and Jasper walked out of the club. Breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Bella?" Berry asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I need to take the rest of the night off. I will make it up with overtime, I promise." I said.

"Okay Bella, but then I need you to work a double shift next week."

I nodded and he told me to go home and get some rest. Berry always treated me better than the rest of the girls, partly because I had one of the most horrible stories, but mostly because I was the youngest. Berry was like a mentor for me, he looked out for me and I was always grateful for that.

I walked over to Kirsten to let her know that I was going home and that I would make her something to eat for dinner and leave it in the microwave. She thanked me and I went to change into some regular clothes. I put on some cheap skinny jeans and a low cut cropped shirt that ended just above my belly button. I walked out of the club and started walking home.

I was almost home when I got the feeling that someone was following me. I just ignored the feeling and continued walking. I turned into an alley that led to me and Kirsten's apartment.

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I tried to scream but was too startled to find my voice. I looked up to see Emmett flanked by Edward and Jasper.

"Shit Emmett you scared the crap out of me." I scolded.

"Sorry Bells." He apologized.

"So you guys are stalking me now? I should be flattered that three of the biggest stars in Hollywood are following me, but I can't say that I am."

"Why are you walking through an alley?" Emmett asked, completely ignoring my previous remark.

"Because I need to get home so I can sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow." I said in a duh tone while pointing to my apartment building that was in view now.

"You live there?" Emmett said. I was a little offended in the way he said it. He said it like he would rather be dead then live in there. My apartment building was a little beat up and it wasn't the cleanest, but it has been my home for the fast 2 years and I wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

"Well sorry that you don't like it, but not all of us can live in mansions in gated neighborhoods." I said. Now I was mad. He insulted my home. God the nerve of him. I started walking away, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared at him. "Emmett let go of me. What do you want from me? Do you expect me to just hug you and say that we should catch up over lunch? Huh?"

"Well I was hoping that we could catch up and maybe you could meet my friends and my fiancé." He said softly.

I scoffed. "I can't believe you would think that I would do that. I don't want to meet your fiancé or any of your friends. You are not going to be in my life anymore. You left me and you just think you can come back into my life like you never hurt me? Sorry Emmett but I just can't do that. I can't put all of my trust into you just so you can hurt me again."

"Bells, I am sorry. Can we at least talk about it? Please?" He had tears in his eyes. Well he should. He hurt me, but I still kind of felt bad for hurting him.

I didn't want to answer his question. So I just said, "I have to go Emmett."

"You're going to live in there? Bella it's really dirty and crappy." I didn't get as offended because I knew that it was dirty, but I just looked at it as a place to live and if I was crappy, so what? At least it had power and water and a bed.

"I don't care Emmett. It's a place to live and it's the only place I have."

"Bella I'm not letting you live in there. You are going to come home with me." He commanded.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let you take pity on me." I said.

"It's not pity; it's me wanting to get caught up with my baby sister." He said.

"No Emmett I have to make dinner for me and Kirsten." I said.

"Who's Kirsten?" Jasper asked. Edward and Jasper have been really quiet during me and Emmett's conversation.

"She is my roommate. She is the one that was at the bar." I said.

"Then leave her a note and some money and she can go out to eat." Emmett said.

"Yeah right where and I going to get extra money to go out? And anyways my boyfriend is coming home tonight and he is going to come visit me." I said.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all said at the same time.

"Yes boyfriend."

"Well then leave him a note too because I am not going to let you sleep in that apartment." Emmett said.

"Screw you Emmett. Leave me alone." I said harshly. I walked away and Emmett didn't grab my arm this time. Instead, he grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett put me down." I yelled.

Of course he didn't listen so he just kept carrying me.

"Dude let's hope the paparazzi isn't at your house because I don't think that would make a good story because you're engaged." Edward said.

"Fuck. You're right. Well let's just hope they aren't there." Emmett said.

I stopped yelling, but now I was kicking and punching Emmett. It was no use because he had a lot of muscle.

After a while I just gave up knowing there was no way I was going to get him to put me down. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We are going to my house and you are going to stay in an actual house, and you are not going to work at the club anymore." He said.

"Emmett you can't tell me what to do. You're not dad, and even he couldn't tell me what to do, he would _make_ me do something by using his fists." I said.

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. "He still hit you, even after I left?"

"No shit Emmett. He hit me even more _because_ you left." I said.

I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was pained by what I said. I guess he thought that if he left, then dad would leave me alone. Boy was he wrong.

Emmett didn't say anything back, he just continued walking.

After about 10 more minutes of walking we arrived at his house. We just walked passed the guard and he didn't even stop us. He probably knew who Emmett was.

We walked up to his house. It was fucking huge. He set me down and grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I didn't protest because if I tried to run, he would catch me. And even if I got away, I would probably get lost. I didn't pay enough attention to know which way we were going.

Emmett opened the door. Everything was so elegant and expensive. Even though some people would looked at this as paradise, I looked at it as my own personal hell.


	7. Chapter 7: Give them a show

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

And I'm sorry about the short chapter before.

I want at least 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.

Oh and if you review I will be giving everyone who reviews a preview of the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

_Previously on "You left me"_

_After about 10 more minutes of walking we arrived at his house. We just walked passed the guard and he didn't even stop us. He probably knew who Emmett was._

_We walked up to his house. It was fucking huge. He set me down and grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I didn't protest because if I tried to run, he would catch me. And even if I got away, I would probably get lost. I didn't pay enough attention to know which way we were going._

_Emmett opened the door. Everything was so elegant and expensive. Even though some people would looked at this as paradise, I looked at it as my own personal hell._

Chapter 7

"We're home!" Emmett yelled.

Then standing before me, were Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. If I wasn't so irritated that Emmett had brought me here against my will, I might have wanted their autograph. Wait no, I didn't they were the people keeping Emmett from contacting me. I have seen pictures of him in magazines going on vacation with these people. Going to movies, clubs, premieres with these people. He said that they were practically family. These were the people that replaced me. And I hated them with every ounce of my being for it.

Rosalie eyed me curiously, then turned to Emmett. There was jealousy in her eyes. "Emmett who the hell is this? Why are you carrying that slut around?" She shouted. Oh no she didn't. Did she just call me a slut? I don't care how famous she is, I can fight and I want to just punch that pretty little face of hers.

"What did you just call me?" I said with as much venom as I could manage.

Emmett had set down by now and I was glaring at her.

"I said you were a slut. Never go near _my_ _fiancé _ever again." She spat at me. I walked over to her and punched her in the face for calling me a slut. She fucking deserved it. Nobody calls me a slut and gets away with it. Sure I work in a strip club, but I just think of it as dancing and it's the only job I can get. Rosalie fell to the ground holding her face.

She glared up at me and I said, "Now that was for calling me a slut _twice_. And as for staying away from your fiancé, well there is nothing I would want anymore than to get away from my _brother_. He means nothing to me now."

"Brother?" The little pixie Alice said. I ignored her.

I then turned around, and faced Emmett, "Nice girl, she's a keeper." I said very, very, very scarcastically. "Now could please take me _home_?" I was tired of this place. Rosalie is a bitch and I am still completely mad at Emmett.

Emmett stared at me shocked and lost in thought. When he finally came back to reality, he rushed to Rosalie's side and helped her up. I saw that there was a bruise starting to form on her face. Yeah she deserved that.

Emmett glared at me. He looked mad. "Bella, why the hell would you punch my fiancé?"

"Because she called me a slut." I answered in a 'duh' tone.

I heard a Edward and Jasper chuckle behind me.

Emmett stepped over to me, fist clenched. He looked like he was about to hit me. "You not treat the people that I care about like that."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "She deserved it, and she shouldn't even be talking, she seems like more of a slut then me."

Emmett raised his fist like he was about to hit me. He stopped when I said, "What are you going to do Emmett? Hit me? Looks like you have a lot of dad in you don't you?" I had tears in my eyes. I looked up at his arm and realized that Edward had his hand wrapped around Emmett's wrist, stopping him from hitting me.

"What is she talking about Emmett?" Edward asked. So he never told him that he left his little sister to be abused?

"Never told them Emmett? Never told them how Charlie would hit me. How he would leave bruises all over my body? How about how he raped me? And I bet you never told them that the only time that he would stop is when you were around. And he raped me the night you were out with your friends right before your eighteenth birthday. He stopped when he heard you come home. I was so relieved when you came home because I knew that he would stop. Then when you left the next day he beat me for hours. He never broke anything, but he beat me. And every night, he would come home from work and he would rape me. I remember praying that I would hear the door open and you would come upstairs and hold me while I was crying, but you never did. One night I did hear the door open and I wished so much that it was you coming back. And then my bedroom door flew open, my eyes were still closed and my hopes got so much higher because Charlie stopped. I opened my eyes and expected to see my brother, but you know what I saw? I saw a bunch of Charlie's drunk buddies taking off their pants. All of their hands were all over me. That was the absolute longest night of my life. I cried for days and I couldn't move because everything was so sore. And Emmett, it's all your fault. You could've stayed and protected me, or at least taken me with you. But no, you went to Hollywood and stared in movies and made millions and got a new family and got engaged, while I was at home getting beaten and raped. Now if you can even think that I would ever forgive you for what you did then you're pretty messed up. So you said that you wanted to talk it out, and you wanted me to be a part if your life. **BUT HOW THE HELL CAN I BE A PART OF IT IF EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOU I SEE THE PERSON THAT ABSOLUTLY BETRAYED ME, THAT LEFT ME FOR DEAD. BECAUSE I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT IF I HADN'T RUN AWAY, THAT I WOULD BE DEAD!**" I shouted that last part. My tears were clouding my vision and they wouldn't stop falling, no matter how hard I tried to make them stop.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Emmett said as he lifted his hand up and wiped my tears.

I slapped his hand away and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emmett's hand immedietly dropped and we were attacked with questions.

"What is she talking about Emmett?" Edward said.

"I lied to you guys about my past. I have a little sister and my dad abused her. I didn't live in Montana, I lived in Forks, Washington. I only told Rosalie the truth." Emmett said.

They stared at him in shock. Throughout the night Emmett answered his friend's questions and I just listened and cried as he told them all about me and him and how much fun we used to have. Emmett finally asked me to talk alone. I followed him up to his room and sat on his bed.

(AN: Okay their conversation is long so I'm just going to put bella in regular and Emmett in **bold**. Thanks for understanding.)

**"Bella"**

"Yeah?"

** "Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?"**

-silence-

**"Bella please. We need to talk about this."**

"Emmett you left. I was hurt in way that could've been avoided if you would've stayed."

** "I know Bella I was going to call you I just didn't have time."**

"Yeah right. I've seen pictures of you in magazines on vacations for weeks at a time. You would go multiple times a year. And you also had time to have a steady girlfriend and get engaged. So don't you fucking tell me that you didn't have time. Because you could've taken a few days off just to come and check on me. But you didn't."

**"Bella I'm sorry. I know that it will take time for you to trust me and forgive me so could you please just stay with us for a week and then if you still don't want to be around me, we can go from there."**

"So I get to stay here with the amazing Emmett Cullen and his group and I get to see how great you have done without me. And I get to see hug and kiss your fiancé. Do you really think I want to witness first hand how great your life has been without me? It was hard enough seeing it in magazines but to actually be here? I don't know Emmett."

**"Bella please. Just let me try. Please" Emmett gave me a puppy dog face that he knows I can't resist. Even though I am angry with him I can't resist it.**

"Fine one week. But what am I going to do about work and how do I explain this to Kirsten and Logan?"

**"Who's Logan?"**

"My boyfriend."

**"Well he can see you here. This can be your home."**

"No this will be a place that I am staying. And I am doing this for you. And what about work?"

**"You are not going back there. I am not going to have my baby sister dancing around just so some creeps can stare at you."**

"And how am I going to pay the rent on my apartment? Kirsten counts on me to pay half of it."

**"I will pay for the next year." At first I was going to refuse my brother's insaine offer but then I knew that Kirsten was having a tough time so I guess it's okay.**

"Fine. And you don't mind if me and Logan hang out here?"

**"No I don't mind. But just hanging out. No sex."**

"Are you serious? That's what we do half the time. If me and Logan can't have sex, then you and Rosalie can't have sex."

**"Bella. Fine. But I don't want to hear it otherwise I will throw him out."**

"Fine. We're good at staying quiet."

**"To much information Bella."**

"Sorry. But Emmett I still don't forgive you."

**"I know Belly-bear."**

I laughed at my nickname. Emmett went to tell the rest of his friends that I would be staying here and that Logan was going to be hanging around here. There was a huge bruise on Rosalie's face and I smiled smugly at it. She just glared at me. I don't think me and her are going to get along very good.

Alice came up and tried to talk to me about shopping but I wasn't really interested. She kind of annoyed the crap out of me. Edward never took his eyes off me. But from what I read in magazines he would bang any woman with some big boobs and a pretty face. Me and Logan would have to give him a show later. I was looking forward to that.


	8. Chapter 8: Logan

Author's note:

Okay so this is my second story.

I hope you guys like it. I will try to update every day this month. But next month school starts so I will only update every couple days.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

And I'm sorry about the short chapter before.

I want at least 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the publically recognized characters or places. The only thing that I created was how the plot and the story fit together.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

_Previously on "You left me"_

_I laughed at my nickname. Emmett went to tell the rest of his friends that I would be staying here and that Logan was going to be hanging around here. There was a huge bruise on Rosalie's face and I smiled smugly at it. She just glared at me. I don't think me and her are going to get along very good. _

_ Alice came up and tried to talk to me about shopping but I wasn't really interested. She kind of annoyed the crap out of me. Edward never took his eyes off me. But from what I read in magazines he would bang any woman with some big boobs and a pretty face. Me and Logan would have to give him a show later. I was looking forward to that._

Chapter 8

I've only been at Emmett's for three days. Everyone was pretty much getting on my last nerve. Alice talked non-stop. Emmett tried to be all brotherly, which just pissed me off even more because to me he wasn't much of a brother. Edward and Jasper were just in the back ground so they didn't bother me so much. And Rosalie just kind of ignored me. She got what she deserved when she called me a slut.

Logan was coming over today so I was happy. His trip was extended so he wasn't able to come back to new York until today. Everyone was out of the house today. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all had to go to work on the movies that they were working on. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping. They wanted me to join them but I wanted to spend time with Logan. I had told Logan about me being Emmett's sister and everything that had happened that day, and made him promise not to tell any body.

I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Logan. I nearly ran up to the door and swung it open. There stood one Logan. I pulled him into a hug and led him to the couch.

He glanced around the parts of the house he could see from the living room. "Wow, so you're really Emmett Swan's sister."

I nodded.

"Do you forgive him?" He asked.

"No. And even if I decided to, there would always be the past and he can never change that." I said looking at the floor.

He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his gaze. He said, "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't ever have to forgive him if you don't want to. He hurt you and he should know that what he did was unforgivable."

Somehow we ended up sitting on the couch and I was in his lap.

"I know. Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better." I smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

Then his lips crushed mine. Our lips were moving together. Our lips parted and his tongue shot into my mouth. His hand glided over my body until he reached my thighs. He pulled them apart so I was straddling him. One hand went up to my butt and squeezed it. The other went up to my boob and started massaging it. I let out a moan and he did too.

I vaguely heard the front door open because I was so into the kiss. I ignored it as Logan's hand was under my shirt and grabbing my breast that was now only covered by my bra.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth away from his, but he kept kissing my neck and massaging my boob and ass.

"What Emmett!" I yelled almost as loud as him because I was so angry for him interrupting my moment. I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I didn't really care. Logan still hadn't stopped and I was grateful for that because it was keeping me and his mood alive.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett asked in a more normal volume voice.

"What does it look like?" I said. I knew it would piss him off, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Bella I don't need the attitude. Now why are you making out with him?" He asked.

"Because he is my boyfriend. I see you and Rosalie making out all of the time. Now if you are uncomfortable with it then tell me and we will go to my bedroom." I said smugly.

He stopped the kiss and removed his hands and put me off of his lap knowing we were just going to go in my room and have even more fun then what we were having on the couch. We both got up and I grabbed Logan's hand and started leading him towards my room.

"Bella, what are you guys going to do?" Emmett asked. God did he really want me to answer that question.

"You really want to me answer that? " I said with a smirk.

Emmett looked annoyed and I just laughed and led Logan to my room.

I opened the door not bothering to close it just to piss Emmett off if he happened to walk past it.

Logan laid me down and hovered over me. He kissed me and felt me up. His hands were now both on my waist and he started to take my pants off. I immediately stopped. I love Logan, but I don't feel comfortable making love to him in my brother's house which is very big and probably very echoed.

"What the hell Bella?" He sounded mad.

"I'm not going to sleep with you in my brother's house, with 5 other people in the house too." I said.

Then Logan did the most unexpected thing he said, "God dammit Bella, you are such a tease. Just come on baby you know you want it." He tried to kiss me again and I pushed him off.

He looked even more mad. He raised his hand up and slapped me across the face. Not as hard as Charlie used to do, but hard enough that it would leave a bruise.

"Get out." I said to him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said softly.

"Get out!" I screamed. "I never want to see you again."

He got up I dragged him to the door. Well I didn't necessarily drag him, I just took his wrist and he reluctantly followed.

I had tears in my eyes now. "Bella, you don't want to do this." He said in a threatening tone.

"Yes I do. I never want to see you again." I said.

"Well I will see you again." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

"Your pretty little face is going to be plastered all over magazines as Emmett's little sister. You know how magazines are. If they had a chance to know when Emmett goes to the bathroom they would. How to think they will react when they find out Emmett Swan has a little sister. They won't leave you alone and they won't leave him alone, not that they ever do. And I will pretty much be rich when I sell the story to every magazine that I can find." He said smugly. Shit. I knew him well enough to know that once he puts his mind to something, he ALWAYS follows through.

I stood there shocked. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of me in Emmett's house. Then he walked out. He backed up to where he could see the house and me in the doorway and Emmett at the side of the house kissing. Damn. Then he got in his car and drove away.

Fuck. I'm screwed. Emmett is going to kill me.

AN: Good? Bad? Review please. I kinda want a beta. Contact me if you're interested.


	9. Chapter 9: author's note IMPORTANT

Sorry this is not an update. I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have just been really busy. I am starting a new school soon and its really making me nervous and I haven't really been motivated to write. Hopefully when I get all settled with everything I will write more soon

I am really sorry. But reviews do help. I will probably update all of my stories with in the next couple weeks.

Thank you for understanding.

Oh and I have been having writers block lately so if you have any ideas of stuff you want to see in the story please review or message me.

Love Always,

Carly :)


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking News

Author's note:

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever I just had a lot going on. I have so many papers to write and tons of homework and on top of all that I have to babysit at 6 in the morning on the weekends, and I have to go to football games because my best guy friends are on the football team and my best girl friends are cheerleaders so I got to go and cheer them on. I will try and update more often. I just haven't had a lot of motivation lately. So if you have any ideas I am open to all ideas.

If you like this story, please review because if I don't get reviews then I will stop writing this.

I also am looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested message me.

And I'm sorry about the short chapter before.

I want at least 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the charecters. Stephanie Meyer owns all.

Need to know:

This story will be in Bella's point of view unless there is a heading that tells you otherwise. Example EPOV (Edward's point of view), EmPOV (Emmett's point of view) ect.

_Previously on "You left me"_

_I stood there shocked. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of me in Emmett's house. Then he walked out. He backed up to where he could see the house and me in the doorway and Emmett at the side of the house kissing. Damn. Then he got in his car and drove away._

_Fuck. I'm screwed. Emmett is going to kill me._

I stood there in my bathroom looking in the mirror and that hand shaped bruise on my face. I don't know how long I stood there but I started to get hungry.

I walked downstairs hoping that no one was down there because I didn't have any cover up with me to cover my bruise up. Luck was not on my side today.

I saw Emmett, and Edward standing in the kitchen drinking a beer. They turned to look at me as I entered to look for some food.

"Where's Logan?" Emmett asked.

I didn't answer. I just walked over to the fridge keeping my head down so hopefully they didn't see the bruise.

I found an apple and a bottle of water. I turned around and I heard two gasps. I looked at Edward and Emmett and they were both staring at my cheek. Shit.

Emmett looked mad and worried. Edward looked like he wanted to kill someone. Why does Edward care? Maybe he likes me. No. He is the famous Edward Cullen. He couldn't like me.

"Bella what happened?" Emmett asked. He looked pretty mad. Why did he really care? He didn't care all those years ago.

"Why the fuck do you even care Emmett. Are you going to go all protective big brother on me?" I spat.

"Bella, I asked you something. What they hell happened. Who did this to you?" Emmett growled.

"Just leave it Emmett." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Did Logan do this?" Emmett asked. He was obviously trying to control his voice too.

I looked down at my feet. I was a really bad liar so I couldn't trust my voice.

"That son of a bitch!" Emmett shouted.

I cringed away from his voice.

"Emmett I really don't want to talk about this right now. Let's go watch Tv." I said. I have gotton pretty used to my brother I was happy to have him back. We can't go back to the way we were and I also held stuff against him, but I think I can be civilized around him. I will at least give it a shot.

We all went and sat on the couch and Edward turned on the Television. E! news was on.

"_Breaking news. Emmett has a sister. A reliable source has just sold a story about Emmett Swan's childhood and how he grew up with a sister. We have a picture of this sister and it is said that she works at a strip club as one of the lead and most requested dancer." _Then a picture of my in one of my uniforms for work showed up on the screen. _"We also have some pictures of Emmett's sister, Bella Swan, At the Emmett's mansion." _The pictures that Logan took flashed across the screen.

The T.V. turned off. I looked over at Emmett. He looked mad. Obviously he doesn't like people knowing about his personal life.

"Emmett I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Save it Bella. What the fuck was that? Did you sell that story? How could you do that to me? I know you're still mad at me for leaving but I don't need the paparazzi bugging me more than they already do." Emmett calmed down a little.

"Emmett I did not sell the story. Logan did he told me he was going to. He took those pictures. He got mad at hit me because I didn't want to sleep with him in your house while you were still in the house I am sorry."

Emmett looked even more mad. But why?

AN Sorry it is so short but I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad so I had to update sorry again.


	11. Chapter 11: Give me the remote

Well, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Life has just been so busy. I'm back now and I don't think I will update as often as before, but I want to continue to write. I think I just needed a break. I would like to thank everyone that has continued reading, I have re read some reviews and I have been reminded of how much people like the stories, so I will try and start up again. I am going to try to make long chapters and try to update at least once a week.

-love

Carly

Previously on "You Left Me":

"Emmett I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Save it Bella. What the fuck was that? Did you sell that story? How could you do that to me? I know you're still mad at me for leaving but I don't need the paparazzi bugging me more than they already do." Emmett calmed down a little.

"Emmett I did not sell the story. Logan did he told me he was going to. He took those pictures. He got mad at hit me because I didn't want to sleep with him in your house while you were still in the house I am sorry."

Emmett looked even madder. But why?

Chapter 11:

"That mother fucker hit you? I'm going to kill him." Emmett looked like he was going to explode.

"Emmett calm down." I said trying to make him calm down.

"He kits my baby sister then goes and sells the story about her to the press. The nerve of the kid." Emmett said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Emmett, baby calm down. You know how the press are; they are just looking for a good story." Rosalie said as she draped herself around Emmett. God she is suck a whore what the hell is wrong with her?

"Yeah you're right. It will blow over soon enough." Emmett said.

I sighed in relief, I didn't need Emmett going all big brother on me and killing Logan.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" Emmett asked. Why does he keep acting like he cares? Maybe he does, but I don't need him, I am fine on my own. The only reason I'm staying here is because I gave him my word, and I never go back on my word.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me, not that you ever did while you were traveling all over the world with your whore. Oh I'm sorry I mean your fiancé." I sneered the word fiancé at him.

"Bella, stop talking to her like that." Emmett yelled at me, clearly annoyed.

"Wow Emmett, you yell at me when I call her a whore, but you don't yell at her when she calls me a slut? Nice to see whose side your on." I spat at him.

"That's it; I'm so tired of you being mean to Rose."Emmett said, trying to control his anger. "Now my manager texted me and I have to go to a meeting with him. Apparently he saw the news and needs to talk to me about it." With that Emmett walked out the door.

I went into the living room and sat next to Edward. He was watching a movie, staring himself. How much more arrogant can this guy get?

I for the remote to change the channel and saw that Edward was holding it. I really didn't want to watch this movie because I knew my brother was in the movie too and I was trying to get my mind off of him.

"Edward?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could.

He turned to me and smirked, "Yes?"

"Can I have the remote please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that were even cuter than Emmett's.

"No."

I was surprised; I have never had anyone resist my puppy dog eyes, which Kirsten helped me to perfect over the 2 years I have known her. Kirsten. I missed her, she was my only friend and I haven't talked to her in days. I also hadn't been to work in a few days. Berry had let me off work for the next two weeks. I don't know why, but I guess he think I deserved a vacation. Yeah, staying at my brother's house with his whore of a girlfriend, the annoying pixie, the arrogant Edward and whatever jasper is, isn't my idea of a vacation. Not that I could really afford a real vacation.

I snapped back into reality and remembered my mission: the remote. Hmm, what could I give a guy that can buy whatever he wants and is immune to my puppy dog eyes? Hmm. Then an idea came to me. The one thing I remembered that he loved. Women. I was a professional at throwing my body at people.

"Aren't I amazing in this movie?" Edward said, making me focus again. This guy was so full of himself.

"Edward, can I please please pretty please have the remote?" He looked at me again and then looked down at my chest.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." He said.

"Enough to give me the remote?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"It takes more than a peep show to get me to do something." He said. His eyes were filled with lust.

I crawled on top of him, straddling him. I could feel the bulge of his erection against my center. It was making me wet.

"Can I have the remote now?" I asked.

"Is that all you got?" He asked.

"Well your little friend seems eager so I guess this is working." I smirked.

"Like I said it will take more than that." I could hear the lust laced in his voice.

"How much more?" I asked with the same lust.

I felt his dick twitch and it made me even more wet.

"A lot." He whispered in my ear.

"How about you come to my room and try to convince me to give you the remote?" He said.

I moaned in response. Edward lifted me up and took me into his room. There were cds and movies and a really nice stereo. His room was nice.

When we got over to his bed he threw me onto it.

Authors Note:

There will be lemons in the next chapter, that is the only thing that will be in the next chapter. If you don't want to read the lemons just skip over the next chapter.

Love

Carly : )


	12. Chapter 12: Love?

Hey guys. This chapter will just be lemon. So if you are offended or just don't like reading lemons then don't read this chapter. The only thing in this chapter will be the lemon. Thanks.

-Carly

Previously on "You left me"

"How about you come to my room and try to convince me to give you the remote?" He said.

I moaned in response. Edward lifted me up and took me into his room. There were cds and movies and a really nice stereo. His room was nice.

When we got over to his bed he threw me onto it.

Chapter: 12

"Can I just please have the remote?" I asked.

"Nope. Show me how much you want it and I will think about it." He said. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was lust. He walked over to me and sat on the bed. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He grabbed my boob in his hands and started rubbing it. This only made me moan more and made me even wetter.

I could feel him smirk when he noticed the effect that he had on me. This reminded me that I was about to have sex with the sexiest man in America. And how much of a cocky arrogant son of a bitch he is. At the moment I didn't really care I was so caught up in all of the lust that the little voice in my head that told me right from wrong wasn't working.

I started working on unbuttoning his shirt and once I got trough all of the buttons I threw it off him. I let my hands roam his muscular body. I stopped and him jeans, teasing him a little bit, by putting my hands into his pants and pulling that out. I did that while he ripped my shirt and threw it into the wall on the other side of the room. I moaned as he ripped off my bra and started sucking on my boob. He was leaving marks and I'm sure he knew that.

I was still teasing him with my hands. Gently grazing his longs hard dick, then pulling away. He growled when I squeezed it a little and pulled away right after.

"Stop teasing me." He growled.

I giggled.

"You think that's funny?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well let's see how you like being teased." Edward said in a dark voice.

He ripped off my skirt and then ripped off my lace thong. What was it with this guy and ripping all of my things? He started rubbing my clint and I moaned. He put one of his nice long fingers inside of me and I screamed out in pleasure. I pushed myself farther onto his finger, wanting to get more friction. He saw what I was doing and pulled his finger out. I whimpered as his finger moved farther away.

He put his head by my ear and whispered, "It's not so funny being teased now is it?"

"No." I whispered.

He put his finger back inside of me and pulled it right back out. I whimpered again.

He chuckled.

"Now what do you want?" He asked, in that sexy lust filled voice.

"I want your dick inside of my dripping wet pussy. I want you to fuck me hard with your big hard cock." I said.

He didn't hesitate. He took off his pants along with his boxers and entered me. I screamed out in pleasure. He fucked me hard and I was in a world of pure pleasure. By the time we collapsed I had six orgasms and he had four.

He lay down on the bed and pulled me into his side.

"Do I get the remote now?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"If this is what you do when you can get something from me, you can try and get anything you want baby." He smiled.

I don't know why I felt so attached to him. The sex felt so right. Laying here with him feels so right. Why did I feel this way? He was the player in Hollywood. Why would he even want to be with me? I guess I could love him from a distance. Wait. Love? Do I love him? Does he love me? What am I going to do? There is no way he could love me all I am is his friends little sister that his friend left. Ugh Emmett. Why did he ever have to find me? Why did I have to get arrested? I wouldn't be in this mess if I could have just changed before going on a walk. What is going to happen now? How long is Emmett going to make me stay here? What if he finds out that his best friend fucked his sister? All of these questions need answers.

And Edward. What do I do now? I wonder if he actually does feel the same way.

Ugh. Life is so fucking confusing. I was fine with my life and now I'm thrown into my brother's. My brother who left me to die in the hands of my own father. And is now engaged to the blond bitch.

I still love my brother no matter how much I might be mad at him for leaving. He is my brother and I want him a part of my life. Tomorrow I am going to go and tell him that I forgive him. I am going to tell Emmett that I need him as a brother and I need him in my life. I know he will be happy and I will have my brother back, but when I get him back, he also comes with the blonde bimbo that he's engaged to. Maybe I can break them up. Maybe if I get closer to Emmett I can show him that he doesn't need to be with her.

It has always just been me and Emmett. And I don't need Rosalie screwing that up. She was the one who kept Emmett from coming to get me. She was the one who made my life worse than it already was. Oh yeah, she doesn't know what's coming to her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely forgot where I was. I looked up at Edward and he was watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

AN: Well do you love it? Hate it? I need ideas. Please review or PM me. And reviews make me update faster.


End file.
